


Everything I Need.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Usually Domestic Beauty Of Love. [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: No smell, no Pfeiffer, no New Ham.When they arrive back in West Ham everything's the same.But what if Grizz approached Sam at prom anyway?





	Everything I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watch the society yet you absolutely need to! 
> 
> I'm also more than a little obsessed with Sam and Grizz.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

If you'd had asked Sam Eliot what he would be doing a week after prom, he might have said he didn't know?

Or maybe he would be doing a movie marathon with his parents or maybe even a sleepover at Becca's? Or maybe he would be packing the contents of his life into boxes to be shipped away to his chosen University.

But never in a million years would he have said that he would be on a date.

A date taking place two hours after curfew, on the edges of West Ham, but here he is and he can't quite believe that he's actually here. The paranoia that this may all be an elaborate prank plays at the edges of his mind. That maybe this is all just an elaborate prank by Grizz and the school's football team, their way of saying goodbye to the one _out_ gay kid in school.

Or maybe it's all Campbell from behind the scenes, getting Grizz to play along for whatever reason and then having him not show up, there's a dozen other scenarios that roll around Sam's head but he tries to ignore them, tries not to lose his nerve.

Perching on a broken piece of tree trunk while he waits for Grizz, he's a little late but not too late to mean he's not coming.

Becca texts him while he's waiting, asks if he's there yet.

Sam's about to say he's not and will be leaving but stops when he's tapped on the shoulder, he jumps but finds it's only Grizz, Grizz who looks sheepish at having unintentionally jumped him. Grizz whose in his marble jumper with his hair down. 

immediately Sam smiles, jumping to his feet, sudden nervous energy fills the space between them.

"Hi." They both say in unison, both laughing, nerves easing as Grizz brings his wrist to his lips and chews at the hairband usually in his hair, Sam's unsure what to do or what to say, he's never done this type of thing before and he never thought he would ever be doing it here. Without any indication that they would, Sam and Grizz perch on the tree trunk. Inches apart with their fingers almost touching.

"I didn't think you were coming." Sam admits, his hands feeling jerky as he signs, he's never struggled so much with his words before. Grizz looks guilty as Sam talks, chews his lip as he tucks his hair back behind his ears, Sam tries not to get too caught up on the gestures.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. My mum was up baking late, she's going to see my aunt for the weekend." He explains, keeping his hands away from his face so Sam can read his lips better. Sam relaxes after being told the reason, like it shows that Grizz actually wants to be here, with him, rather than it being some prank.

There's a long dip of conversation between them, neither sure what to say to the other. Sam breaks the silence first by asking what Grizz has in the bag hanging over his shoulder, he smiles a little and brings it between them, pulling it open to reveal the contents.

"I was, well, I thought we could do a midnight picnic." He admits, chewing his lip as Sam smiles and gets to his feet, offering his hand for Grizz to take.

"I hope you brought orange juice." He says, smiling when Grizz takes his hand and lets him lead him deeper into the edges of the woods, as much as Grizz wants to ask where Sam is leading them he resists, letting Sam have his surprise. They come to a clearing that's circled with fairy lights, in the centre being several rugs and a large pile of food and drinks, Sam turns to look at Grizz and they both laugh.

"Yours is definitely better." Grizz says, moving to dump his back with Sam's collection of food, he shrugs but his face doesn't disagree with Grizz which makes Grizz laugh a little louder as he takes Sam's hand again and gives him only a seconds warning before he falls into the blankets and pulls Sam with him.

He misjudges where they'll land however and Sam ends up on top of Grizz, their faces inches apart as Grizz groans from breaking Sam's fall. Neither make the first move to untangle themselves from the other, Sam staring at Grizz as they become hyper aware of where each limb is against the other. Hips just slightly off from sliding together, ankles only inches apart, hands on Sam's back and on Grizz's shoulders.

They stare and suddenly they're moving in to the other, drawing closer. Lips meeting for the first time. It's like nothing Sam could have ever imagined, the electricity he feels as he slides his tongue over Grizz's lip, the way his hands feel on his broad shoulders. He wouldn't change this for anything.

Grizz can't believe it's actually happening, the weight of Sam on top of his, the way his body feels in his hands, his lips on his and tongue running along his bottom lip, a silent request for entrance that he gives without a second thought. Every part of him feels like it's on fire.

Eventually they break apart, Sam licking his lip as Grizz just stares at him. Awed.

"Sorry?" It's a question and he doesn't sound sorry, Sam kisses him before he says anything more, it's more confident, his tongue slides into his mouth with asking this time and not only does Grizz hold his hip but he snakes his fingers beneath his top to touch his smooth skin. Grizz moans with delight when Sam pulls apart, both breathless and flushed.

"I'm not." Sam says after several moments, they both break out into grins and this time they end up moving. Sam rolling onto his back, Grizz straddling his hips as their lips move together in a dance that only they know, slow and affectionate.

Sam's fingers tangle in his hair and holds the silky locks back as Grizz's hands travel up the expanse of his body.

It's the best first date either had ever imagined.


End file.
